


Catharsis

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Nook Fingering, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Selfcest kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Karkat/Dave* pwp</p>
<p>Dave and Karkat end up swapping bodies, and this is a great moment of self-discovery for Karkat and his selfcest kink.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Where Karkat finally makes his dream come true of getting it on with both Dave and his own body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i wanted to write some porn so i used a random kink generator, and it offered me 'bodyswap'. i'm not exactly that good with selfcest things, but I think i worked it out well. I hope you enjoy!

Karkat knew his own body.

He knew its limits, and he knew its strengths.

He was a teenager, and he had explored every inch of himself during the long, solitary nights on the meteor, following the pull of his hormones, bloodpusher racing in his thorax cavity, almost ashamed of his own actions, but still pursuing on.

He knew what felt good and what didn’t, he knew how to twist his fingers just right, so that it would bring forth a flutter of pleasure through his skin, bubbling up from deep inside him, and he knew how to caress himself, how to make it last longer, how his body thrummed in pleasure afterwards, relaxed and for a single moment at peace with the world.

He’d always had a weird relationship with himself, emotions that went from a deep, unsettled dislike – _he used to say he edged on being black for himself, after all_ – to a strong, deeply rooted desire to be happy, the knowledge that despite all his enraged words of self-despise, he still wanted to be able to find happiness at the end of the road.

It was no use to deny that this situation was unsettling, that when Dave had punched weird codes into the alchemizer, daring Karkat to try whatever came out of it, the result had been something entirely repulsive, and horrid.

Neither had expected to be thrown into each other’s body, trapped within a meatsack of bones and skin that weren’t their own through the use of what had looked like a small, rainbow-coloured twin set of transportalizers.

And yet, despite that, Karkat found himself strangely at ease, almost fascinated.

It was weird to see himself through alien eyes –red eyes that didn’t belong to him but to someone else– but as Karkat was now seated inside this putrid alien body, those eyes were _his_ for the time being, and that was all there was to say about it.

His own face was twisted in what Karkat knew to be pleasure, but to see it from outside was almost like a revelation –the way his cheeks bordered on such a dark grey that it almost looked red, the way his eyes were scrunched up, the way his lips parted to gasp out his own name…

And the fact that it was _Dave_ inside that body –Dave Strider inside _Karkat’s_ body, so very human and so very inexperienced in the way that body reacted to the smallest of touches, like Dave has never touched himself like Karkat had.

Like he had no idea what to do under the onslaught Karkat was forcing upon him.

It was delicious. It was weird.

Karkat rejoiced the way he had all the control, pleased that he knew his own body so well that he could twist a finger and bring Dave down, turning him into a moaning, pleading mess.

He wasn’t even exactly sure what had started it –he remembered Dave’s growls, the way he tried to move Karkat’s body, but clumsily fell against Karkat, who had been having similar trouble with Dave’s human meatsack.

They had toppled onto the ground, and Karkat had been shocked by the wide, almost panicked stare he received from the human-not-human-anymore.

Dave was inside his body, and he was inside Dave’s one, and the realisation hadn’t struck until Dave had shifted, standing up and flexing his legs, giving the troll-now-human a good view of his own body from a different perspective.

Dave, not truly realising it, had started pacing around, growling and trying out Karkat’s nails, his teeth, his reflexes, while Karkat studied his new skin with wide eyes, trying to reconcile the sudden difference in weight, the way his arms felt weaker, but also how easy it was to move.

Not as sturdy as his own body, not as strong, but limber and fast on his feet.

Intoxicated by being in a body that was not his own, that wasn’t regulated by the same principles as his own, Karkat had spent countless minutes touching the smooth skin of his arms and face, forgetting that stepping on the transportalizers again would have fixed the mishap in a moment.

He had spent a long time testing those muscles, two fingers against thorax to feel the human bloodpusher beat, and once the novelty had been exhausted, he’d turned towards Dave to see how the human was coping inside his superior troll body.

Karkat had watched, transfixed, as Dave carefully tried shifting around, doing a few of his training moves to check his balance.

Dave hadn’t shown any interest to watch Karkat in his body, because Dave was used to seeing himself –all the different Daves that had died… yes, he’d seen enough of them to last him forever.

But Karkat hadn’t had the chance to see himself this close.

It was…

He had noticed all the small expressions that the human couldn’t control, and he’d felt a strong urge to tackle Dave into the ground and stare at his own face from up close, and force Dave to stop paying attention to Karkat’s body and back to _Karkat_.

The urge had been weird –a tight mix of Karkat’s confusion regarding himself, and his equally confusing feelings for Dave– but he had refused to give in to the temptation, trying to tug Dave onto the alchemized magic contraptions instead, to make things go back to normal.

The insufferable human had denied him the chance.

Dave had refused, telling him, with a smugness that looked weird on the troll’s face, that he would trudge around the meteor in Karkat’s body to test it. His words clearly hid his desire to find someone –Rose, Kanaya, Terezi even– and tell them stuff that Karkat himself would never say, and the thought enraged Karkat a lot.

The rage building inside his stomach, though, had been different –it didn’t feel good, nor titillating like anger for a troll was.

It was just shallow, more about annoyance than anything else.

It didn’t feel emotional, not like he always felt when he got angry at Dave in his body.

It was almost unsettling, because he’d always expected the pitch dark dislike in his guts at himself, and had grown to accept that it existed also in relation to Dave –together with an equally strong, but redder, feeling– but now, that was gone.

What was left behind, though, was the familiar heat coiling inside him, no matter how different this human body was from his own… lust was still the same.

And his desire to hold Dave against him was still the same, without blurring edges of black and red, until all that was left was just that. Desire.

And Dave was inside Karkat’s troll body –a body Karkat knew… intimately well.

It all added up to a single result, and that was what made Karkat snap.

He’d launched himself forwards, surprising Dave while he was yapping out with Karkat’s voice, little growls and chirps making his raps feel offbeat; sending him sprawled on the ground, wheezing, Karkat followed him down.

Karkat had not allowed him time to react, bringing one silly, pathetic human hand between them, pressing it against his pants, and kept it there for a second, testing the body underneath.

Dave had frozen in shock, eyes wide staring down at him, a squeak coming from his lips, interrupting the litany of bullshit he’d been spouting.

“Karkat–?”

Karkat had leaned down, breathing against his own body’s lips, observing him carefully. It fuelled something inside him that spoke of long denied attention, a burning desire that twisted from wanting to shut himself up and shut Dave up, lust that Karkat wasn’t exactly sure how to handle.

So he pushed down the rest of the way, and kissed his own body on the lips.

For a devastatingly short second, everything felt great. Dave’s lips moved against his human ones, kissing him back. Karkat tasted victory.

Then Dave pushed him away, cheeks a darker grey.

“That’s weird, man, you’re basically me,” he had muttered, panting slightly. “Fuck, it doesn’t matter if I seem narcissistic all the time, i don’t get wet dreams of kissing myself at night”.

Karkat had snorted, the sudden spike of tension melting away when Dave’s only protest was to address being kissed by his own body.

“There are worse things that could happen,” he replied, his snappy words coming out weird in Dave’s human tongue, his voice so different from Karkat’s troll one, lacking all the needed throat sounds and added chirps. “So unless you are about to reject my proper advances, Dave, I suggest you to man up and let me kiss you”.

“Fuck you,” Dave had grunted, his throat automatically clicking to accompany his words.

“You’re in _my_ body, nooksucker,” Karkat had grinned at that. “That is actually fucking correct”.

He had waited, allowing Dave to come to terms with what was going on –he was sure that the human was feeling a lot more things now, finally taking a taste of troll emotions and just how superior to human ones they were, but he had no intention to force himself on Dave, not unless Dave was ok with that.

That might have been Karkat’s body the human was in, but it was still Dave’s mind controlling it, and Karkat wanted _both_ , not just one half.

After what felt like forever, Dave licked his lips, and nodded, his face open, almost trusting.

“Shit, ok, ok,” he’d murmured. “Weird as fuck, but… it’s still you in there, and fuck if I didn’t want to get my mack on with you for a while now”.

The words caused some wild fluttering inside Karkat’s chest, and with a soft victorious growl –that he had to mimic with his stupid human throat, because _of course_ Dave’s throat couldn’t produce sufficient growls on its own– he attacked Dave’s lips once more.

They kissed –hurried, sloppy and devastatingly pleasurable. Karkat’s lips were his own, but the taste felt weird, shifting through the very much alien taste buds of Dave’s body. Still, the result was far too pleasant, enough that he got lost within it.

He kissed Dave in his own body with all the strength of his burning lust, of months spent together with the human as they developed a new, warmer bond, of finding new irritations to blame on Dave, and new reasons why he pitied the human so much.

He kissed Dave with the desperation and the edge of trying to taste himself, too –the delusional, burning heat of so many repressed feelings against his own self.

Wanting everything and nothing at the same time, controlling and giving.

He felt Dave’s hands wrap around his back, tugging him closer, until he was pressed on top of the other, but this wasn’t enough –he wanted _more_ out of his own body, he wanted _more_ out of Dave, and this was perfect.

He didn’t have to fear the ways an alien body worked, of not doing things the way he should, of being useless once again –because _he knew his own body_.

Karkat’s body was his own, and he knew every inch of it with careful, terrifying certainty.

Lacking any sort of hesitance, he continued kissing himself, kissing Dave, both hands trailing down Dave’s sides, sliding under his shirt, seeking contact with his own skin, finding it pleasantly warm under Dave’s fragile, smooth fingers.

He moved one hand to where the scars of his grub legs were, tickling them with his blunt human nails, and Dave gasped and arched up, yellow eyes widening in shock.

He fell back on the floor, shuddering softly, and Karkat enjoyed the sight, finding the situation amusing and ironic; here it was, he’d been given more than he could ever hope to have –the chance to please the one person who’s been at his side when he’d needed him the most, the person who elicited within him feelings that didn’t belong to a single quadrant, but most of them, and at the same time… the chance to feed his dislike for himself.

See what it looked like to interact with his own body, see his own face twisted and flushed and wanton.

It was almost depraved, almost too much, and yet Karkat craved for _more_.

Once again their lips met, and Karkat resumed his slow, methodical exploration of his own body through someone else’s fingers. He traced down one grub scar after the other, feeding on the way Dave was shuddering against his body, the small gasps that he swallowed in the kiss. He caressed Dave’s stomach, exposing the skin on his stomach to the air, fingers moving to chase that spot on his lower back that felt so good when rubbed.

Dave arched up again, breathless and with eyes blurry in pleasure, pliant in his arms, legs wrapping around Karkat’s midsection, tugging him closer.

The human inside his body tried to return some of the gestures, fingers coming to caress Karkat’s face, but it was obvious that Dave found the whole situation weird if he focused too much on the fact that Karkat was in his body and was touching him.

Besides, Karkat found no pleasure in thinking of Dave touching him now.

Maybe later, when they were both back into their respective bodies, he would very much enjoy having Dave explore him, but not now.

This was too precious, and he wanted to enjoy himself, and this unique chance to have both Dave and his own sinful desire fulfilled at the same time.

Later, there would be time to allow Dave control, and to enjoy falling.

He tugged on Dave’s pants until they were pushed down to his knees, revealing his nook, quivering and already dripping with genetic material.

With two fingers, he traced the folds of his nook, never tipping inside it, just stimulating the outer shell, teasing Dave like he liked to tease himself.

Karkat watched with satisfaction as Dave gasped and twitched, parting his legs as far as they could go, revealing so much of himself without shame, his face flushed in need.

Transfixed, he watched as droplets of clear red peeked from grey skin, and his mouth watered at the sight.

He’d already tried to taste himself –experimentation going as far as it could, licking his wet fingers with curiosity– but this would be different, in a way.

Like a new first time.

But before he could indulge, he returned to Dave’s lips, kissing him with a feral intensity, and Dave kissed him back, mirroring his passion step by step, overwhelmed but continuously thirsty for more.

Dave had no control over troll muscles, no idea of what was happening, just that there was heat building inside him, a desire he couldn’t name, and Karkat could see all of this on his face, the surprise, the shock and the want, alien anatomy filling him with a craving he had no words for.

He moaned when Karkat stopped kissing him, retreating enough that he could enjoy the sight to the fullest, human eyes wide enough to take in the whole sight of Dave in Karkat’s body, wet and shuddering and pliant.

“Fuck,” he moaned, hit by a vertigo of lust so strong it was almost an ache, starting from his very human bulge, rock hard inside his pants, to his thinkpan.

He’d thought he would enjoy teasing and tearing apart his own body, play vicious black games on himself, feeling his dislike for himself, but… but this wasn’t just Karkat’s body. This was Dave. and Karkat felt no desire to mark him, or make him bleed.

No agonizing pain, no… he wanted to make him moan in pleasure only, tease him until he toppled over, messy and gorgeous.

Suddenly, his selfish black feelings were drained away, lost within a body that couldn’t feel them, and he sought to look at Dave’s pleasure through his own troll body.

Dave had no idea how he’d gone from strutting and winning life in Karkat’s body to being spread on the floor watching Karkat in his body touching him; the details were blurry and he sort of did not care one fucking bit.

Everything burned with a heat that was almost tangible on his skin.

Trolls felt in a different way –there were so many things swirling inside his brain, details about Karkat, details about what he felt, but he couldn’t decipher most of them, just _feel_ them first-hand.

Something was moving inside him, and as he concentrated on it, he could feel it uncoiling from inside his lower belly, pushing to get out. It was slipping past the folds of his… nook, and into the air, and it felt slick and delicate, and so very sensitive, stretching out and writhing, seeking something to touch.

“Hnnnn…”

His bulge –Karkat’s bulge.

Karkat spared a glance at it, and it was almost creepy to see such a wanton, raw desire on his own face, but Dave didn’t quite give a shit anymore, too lost in what he was feeling to pay much attention to the fact that he was being fucked by his own body.

By Karkat.

He felt his insides quiver, muscles he didn’t even know the names of clenching and relaxing, almost as if waiting for something, and it was with a startled gasp that Dave realised they were burning to be filled.

The thought seemed to send an echo of renewed desire down his back, and Dave almost passed out at the thought of something pushing inside him, filling him to the brink.

It wasn’t an idea he’d had before –or at least not one he’d given more than a fleeting thought to, in his careful, clumsy explorations late at night– but now it exploded inside his brain and nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

“Karkat…” Dave’s throat emitted a low, insistent purring sound, instinctively pushing his hips up, seeking contact. “I need… hnnnn…”

“Yes, yes,” the other replied, kissing his fingers. “I know”.

He didn’t even have to worry about hurting Dave –humans’ nails were blunt, and if anything, he’d have to scratch a bit to truly make it work.

The first finger barely caressed and traced the nook folds, again, slowly, and Karkat brought it back to his own lips, tasting the small amount of red genetic material.

It tasted different with a human mouth, but still good.

It was like he was tasting himself and Dave at the same time.

Shivering, Karkat returned his finger to the spread nook, and pressed the tip against the inner border, just rubbing against the skin.

Dave whined deep in his throat, panting and so hot he thought he could die, the bulge writhing and twitching in the air, seeking something to slip into, and Karkat gave that to him, lowering his head until the tip of the bulge poked at his lips, seeking entrance.

He let it in.

Dave let out a loud, pathetic sound –a chirrup mixed with a growl and a loud whirr– and sobbed, thrusting his hips up, but Karkat held him down with his free hand, lapping at the underside of the bulge with his human tongue.

Karkat had always wondered how would lips feel against his bulge, and now, through this weird, unusual mishap, he’d also managed to satisfy his idle curiosity.

He gently lapped and stroked the bulge with his tongue and lips, going as far as to suck on it when he felt more of the red, sticky genetic material pool into his mouth, swallowing it so not to choke.

He felt the bulge writhe inside his mouth, twisting and turning, and he let it, only controlling it with his tongue when it tried to slide too deep, then focused once again on Dave’s nook, inches lower from where he was sucking.

With soft, patient strokes, he eased the first finger inside the sopping wet nook, caressing as much of the inner skin as he could as he pressed in, deeper and deeper.

It slid in easily, as Dave was so wet and slippery, more than Karkat would have been in a similar situation, and that made the thrill so much stronger.

He knew he was doing good, he felt it with every quiver and shudder and moan, and it filled him with pride.

Karkat continued his gentle sucking, tasting more and more genetic material on his tongue.

At the same time, he moved a second finger inside, stretching Dave’s tight muscles, pushing against the soft tissues, rubbing and rotating both fingers inside before adding a third.

Dave was nearly screaming by then, body so tense Karkat almost feared his back would snap. He pushed helplessly against Karkat’s body, seeking more, wanting more, moans and groans and loud, wordless pleas tumbling out of his lips as he demanded Karkat to go faster with his growls.

Hands grabbed Karkat’s head, trying to pull him closer but only managing to grip on his hair, heavy and twitchy, not even strong enough to hold him. the nails penetrated into the soft skin of his head, but the slight pain wasn’t a deterrent for Karkat, so he continued his ministrations.

He enjoyed all the gasps, the sounds and the purring coming from Dave, the way his legs clenched against his sides, the way he jutted his hips upwards, asking for more, so breathless and pleasured…

Fuck, Karkat had never been so turned on in his life.

Everything was swimming around him, blurry and hot and tingling, and Dave felt like he could die at any moment.

He didn’t know how long he could go, but Karkat was testing him for limits that only the troll knew, fingering him slowly, deeper and deeper, and Dave wanted nothing more than swallow even more of him.

The warm confines of his mouth were also doing wonders on his bulge, and a part of Dave wondered if he would die like this, and damn this timeline, turning it doomed.

He thought it was worth it.

Karkat twisted his knuckles and his thrusts shifted, spreading his fingers apart slightly, and Dave downright wailed.

The gentle motions were driving him crazy, and every time Karkat slid deeper inside him he felt a wave of pleasure lick at his insides, making sure he could do nothing but moan and purr.

He opened his lips, wetting them and trying to talk, but the words shattered in moans and groans, and he tried to hold on, grasping whatever last flicker of sanity he had within the folds of pleasure, managing a soft moan that contained Karkat’s name in it.

Karkat answered readily, a last, careful lick on his bulge, and then he moved away, licking a trail of red from his chin before nestling himself on top of Dave, his hand still thrusting inside him.

Dave wrapped both arms around Karkat, ignoring the way he could embrace his own body so easily –he wasn’t that thin, was he…?– and hid his face in the collar of his god tier outfit, biting down on the red material to keep from screaming.

The new position made everything sharper, if only because of Karkat being on top of him, cradling him gently while fingering him, the way they rocked together, with Dave begging for more, pushing up to meet each slow thrust with his hips.

He’d never felt this strong desire before, and Dave was no stranger to lust, to losing himself to thoughts of holding Karkat close, of kissing him and sliding their bodies together… but this was different.

He craved Karkat with a viciousness that bordered on insanity, and he wanted him even closer, breathing him, swallowing him deeply, unable to get enough.

The pleasure was mounting inside him, and the soft, reassuring encouragements he heard coming from his own voice, from Karkat, were only making him needier.

Karkat was murmuring things to him, coaxing him to let go to the burning feeling, holding him close and promising things that he couldn’t focus on with his mind so muddled by pleasure, but Dave just shook his head against Karkat’s collarbone, wanting to continue forever.

The thrusts turned deeper, a little bit less gentle, a bit more forceful, and more pleasure washed away any coherence left inside Dave.

There was only Karkat, his voice murmuring Dave’s name in reverence, calling him, their bodies rocking together faster–

“Karkat… hnnn–”

With a last, desperate sob, the dam inside Dave snapped and broke, and with a sudden shudder he let himself go.

Karkat felt the muscles around his fingers clench down tightly, holding him still, and then he felt the sudden gush of genetic material wash over his hand.

He shivered and pushed down, trying to relieve the painful pressure on his human bulge, but so focused on watching Dave’s face he didn’t pay attention to the pleasure spreading through his own body.

Dave’s face –Karkat’s face– was scrunched up in what looked like ecstasy, pure and simple, lips parted, eyes glossy and unseeing before they fluttered close, his frame shuddering and shaking as his orgasm continued washing over him.

Karkat gasped and bit down on his lower lip, the ghost of the same pleasure coming to him as he remembered exactly how it felt, to let go, after having teased himself so far, finally let it all come, burn everything away…

With a soft moan, Karkat hid his face in the black hair, narrowly escaping sticking one of his horns into an eye, and shivered, riding small, tingling shocks of pleasure, his fingers twitching inside Dave, helping him through his own orgasm.

They slumped down together on the ground, panting and shivering, clinging at each other, a mess of limbs and clothes and slick genetic material.

“Holy fuck,” Karkat, the heat retreating from his brain, looked down at his own body, shivering when Dave opened his eyes, still hazy.

“Fuck,” he murmured, looking so entirely out of it that Karkat had to lean down and kiss him again.

Dave welcomed him, shivering and clinging at Karkat, tugging him closer, tongue flickering out to lap at Karkat’s lips.

With a surprised gasp, Karkat tried to remove his fingers from deep inside Dave, but the human inside his body whined deep in his throat, clicking and growling, and one of his hands went down to wrap around Karkat’s wrist, holding him still.

Cheeks flushed a dark grey, Dave refused to look into Karkat’s eyes, utterly ashamed of his reaction but not wanting the other to move yet.

The feeling of being filled was still nice, even now that he wasn’t riding on heat and pleasure and desire, and until it became unpleasant, he didn’t want to let go of it.

For a moment, Karkat looked down at him –emotions he didn’t think he could make, and here Dave was making them with his face– and then he snorted, hiding his mirth in the black hair, holding the other close to breathe in his scent.

“Fuck you”.

Ah, yes, Karkat thought closing his eyes. That sounded exactly like him.


End file.
